Covered In
by Normryl
Summary: Complete. Murdock and Face have a good time in a hotel room with the assistance of a bag of food. Not as dirty or rude as it may sound. Light slash.


Title: Covered In

Author: Therm

Summary: Response to Sticky challenge. Face and Murdock and a little harmless slush.

Warnings: Light slash. Little bondage, but nothing naughty.

Note: I've stole a tiny bit from Red Dwarf, here's a little clue; Bongo!

Covered In

Face carefully looked around himself, making sure no one was watching before he made his way over to Murdock.

As fine as Hannibal was with them doing whatever they wanted to now he knew they were an item, he insisted that they did nothing in front of clients while they were working, not so much as a hand being held.

It was harder on Murdock, he was a much more physical person than Face was and occasionally came across as a little stiff with clients.

Seeing the coast was clear, Face lent against the car that Murdock was hunched over, studying a map for a flight he'd be carrying out the following day.

Face purposely kept things casual, making sure that if anyone were to see them, they wouldn't know from their body language that what they were discussing was rather intimate.

"Why don't you slip this in your pocket?" He said very suggestively to the pilot, moving his hand over to Murdock's and placing something into it.

Murdock looked down at the object that had been placed in his palm and staring back at him was a key.

Murdock looked at Face and raised his eyebrows in a questioning manor.

"My room tonight." Face said as way on explanation.

"Aw, I don't know. What about Hannibal?" Murdock questioned looking a little worried at the prospect of getting caught doing stuff that was forbidden.

"He can share with BA if he gets lonely." Face replied and then reacting to the slightly annoyed look Murdock wore he answered more seriously. "We haven't spent any quality time together for a while now. If Hannibal finds out he can blame me, I'll say I tricked you into it."

"You don't have to take the blame for me, Face. I jus' don't want him to get mad at us."

Face smiled at his lover. "Trust me."

Murdock heard the shower running when he snuck into Face's hotel room.

It was later than he had hoped when he was able to get here, but the main thing was he was here.

Murdock was keen to see Face, especially when he came out of the shower all wet and shiny, hair ruffled just a little and best of all, only wearing a towel.

Murdock made himself comfortable on Face's bed as he waited for him to finish, flicking on the TV and watching the news, he preferred a good cartoon but this time of night there wasn't much of a choice.

He got quite engrossed in it and jumped slightly when he heard the lock click from the bathroom, as Face emerged.

Murdock couldn't help but smile broadly. "You took a shower without me?"

"I've got a treat for you tonight." Face said, as he came over to Murdock and sat on the bed next to him.

"Like what?"

"You'll have to wait and see. But you have to let me take control." Face said, something wicked in his eyes.

"Ah, not just the lieutenant out of the bedroom, huh?" Murdock asked.

"Exactly. Now lose the shirt." Face said and Murdock obeyed.

Once Murdock had taken his shirt, shoes and pants off, he laid on the bed, watching Face carefully.

Face had two large silk handkerchiefs and he smiled as Murdock took the sight in.

He tied Murdock's wrists to the metal headboard and then went to a bag he had on the floor and pulled out a couple of containers.

Murdock couldn't see what they were, but Face brought them over to him.

He held them both out. "Taramasalata or maple syrup?" Face asked.

Murdock licked his lips a little. "You choose."

Face opened one of the containers and tipped it up, as slowly the syrup started to pour from the container onto Murdock stomach.

He stopped the liquid from running out momentarily as he moved it up to Murdock's neck and arms, spreading it over them.

Face then dropped the pot into a bag by the bed and began his attack on the syrup, removing it from Murdock neck as he kissed and licked the sweet skin.

It felt so good, Murdock could practically hear bells ringing.

Then he realised that he could hear bells ringing.

He sat up a little, as much as he could still being attached the headboard. "Face?" he said.

Face stopped and listened to the noise.

He heard a voice accompanying the bell. "This is the fire alarm. Please find the nearest exit and leave the building immediately."

Murdock and Face looked at one another, taking in the state they were in.

Murdock and Face stood close to one another, both shivering a little as they only had time to grab a bathrobe each and get out.

"Face, I've never felt this sticky before." Murdock whispered to his lover as they waited with other guests to get the all clear to go back into the building.

Face looked at Murdock. "We should have started with the taramasalata."

End.

A/N: Taramasalata is a greek dip made from the roe of the carp fish.


End file.
